


Playin' in the Rain

by Castlebeckettfan2



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Buuuut mostly fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlebeckettfan2/pseuds/Castlebeckettfan2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane decides that Maura should play in the rain while waiting for tox reports-what could possibly go wrong? Review! And BATTON DOWN THE HATCHES! SMUT'S A COMIN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playin' in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This went from cute to-----BAM shower sex. I’m not sure what went wrong buuuuttt, here ya go! A little Rizzles smut for ya! I didn’t even know I could write smut! Never the less, enjoy! OH! And, before I forget.....I have no beta......so all the mistakes are mine. And if something looks weird, well.....I'm still trying to figure out the whole 'editing' thing!  
> -Katherine

Jane and Maura stood shoulder to shoulder in the autopsy suite, watching the torrential downpour that had enveloped Boston. There was no lightening, no thunder, just rain. They watched as fat droplets smacked against the coroner’s van.  


“How long do you think it’ll last?” Jane asked.  


“It’s hard to say.” she sighed. “The meteorologist on ‘Good Morning Boston’ predicted that it would last through the evening, and maybe even into tomorrow.”  


Jane scoffed. “Was that in the first half for the broadcast or the second?” she asked bemused.  


Maura turned to Jane. “The second. Why?”  


“Because in the first half, he said that it would be sunny with a ten percent chance of rain.”  


They both turned their attention to the garage opening, where Niagara Falls had begun pouring over the side of the gutter and onto the concrete.  


Jane shook her head. “That guy couldn’t predict accurate weather if his life depended on it.”  


“Well with ever changing weather patterns, it can be actually quite difficult.” “Meteorologists are usually correct about seventy-eight percent of the time.” Maura stated matter of factly.  


The rain continued to steadily fall. “They should change that statistic.” Jane said with a chuckle.  


Maura smiled. “Yes, I suppose they should.”  


The two turned their attention once again toward the outside, a comfortable silence falling between them. Jane took the opportunity to watch her friend from the corner of her eye. Maura’s facial features were soft, gentle, relaxed, and, if Jane were being perfectly honest, held a small trace of boredom. Her eyes traveled down the doctor’s slender form. Clad in someone expensive whose name Jane could only wish to pronounce, and wearing heels that could kill. Literally. Jane was pretty sure that Maura sharpened them with a file when no one was looking. A small smile graced her lips as she turned her attention back toward the rain. _God she’s beautiful._ After a few moments she glanced down at her wrist watch. They’d been standing there for thirty minutes. Jesus. Jane inwardly moaned. _I'd rather watch paint dry. Where is that damn tox report?_ She sighed. Another moment passed before she was struck with a simple realization. _I’m so bored……_ And then it hit her. 

Jane turned to Maura and asked,  


“How long until we have that tox report?”  


Maura sighed, still watching the rain. “At least an hour or so.”  


Jane smiled as she began to take off her boots and socks, setting them under one of Maura’s operating tables. She then slid behind the doctor and began slipping off her lab coat. As she did she caught a whiff of the doctors’ light perfume. She sighed, moving to Maura’s wrist, unfastening her bracelet. All the while Maura watched, a confused expression on her face. Jane smiled as she gently laid the watch on the steel table, along with her gun, badge, phone, watch, and blazer. Then she took Maura’s hand, attempting to ignore the tingle running up and down her arm. “Take off your shoes.”  


“What?” Maura’s brow rose.  


“Take off your shoes.” She repeated quietly.  


Maura watched Jane quizzically before stepping out of her heels. “Alright. Now what?”  


“Now-----“ Jane smiled wickedly. “You run.”  


Before Maura had time to think, Jane grabbed her by the hand and pulled her outside. Together, the two ran directly under the cascading waterfall. She squealed, letting go of Jane’s hand, rain soaking her to the skin. Her mouth formed a perfect ‘o’. Jane threw her head back and laughed. “Are ya a little wet there Maur?” she asked.  


Maura’s eyes widened. “Are you insane?” she asked, her clothes now clung to her body.  


“What?” Jane laughed again. “You’ve never played in the rain before?” Jane asked.  


“I most certainly have not!” Maura said, flabbergasted.  


“You’re welcome!” Jane shouted over the rain.  


“You’re dying meat!” Maura shouted back.  


Jane kept laughing. “Its dead meat and ooooo I’m so scared.” She mocked.  


“You should be!” Maura said matter of factly.  


“Uh huh, sure.” Jane smiled.  


Maura narrowed her eyes before she quickly ran back inside the morgue and grabbed a bucket. She went to the large wrap around sink and began filling it with the coldest water possible. Once it was full she grabbed the handle and made her way back over to the unsuspecting detective. Maura crept up behind her, raised the bucket high above her head and dumped it. Jane’s body tensed as the water drenched every part of her. She turned around to see Maura, mere inches from her, bucket in hand, with a smirk on her beautiful face. “Are ya a little wet there Jane?” she asked, a cocky smile forming on her lips.  


At that moment, Jane wanted nothing more than to kiss that smirk right off her face, instead, she placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. “You’re a devious little thing aren’t you doc?”  


“You have no idea.” She beamed. Jane shivered.  


“Well,” She moved closer, until she could feel the doctor’s rapid breaths against her lips. “I suggest that you don’t start something that you can’t finish.” Maura began to step backwards, her eyes dark, and lust full. “Because you have absolutely no idea what I’m capable of.”  


Maura was about to respond when Jane spun her around and grabbed her from behind, holding her underneath the buildings’ waterfall.  


“Jane!” Maura shouted. “Jane!”  


“I’m sorry doc, but you’re going to have to speak up. I can’t here you over all this rain!” She began to tickle Maura’s ribs lightly.  


Maura was laughing. “Jane! Jane please!” she was laughing so hard she could barely get the words out. “Mercy! Mercy!” she shouted.  


“What was that?” Jane asked, continuing to tickle her. “Could that be a cry of surrender?”  


“Yes!” Maura shouted through a fit of giggles. “I concede!”  


Jane brought her back out from under the spray and spun her around to face her. “Maybe next time you’ll think before dumping a bucket of water on my head.”  


“Maybe,” Maura said breathless. “Most likely not, though.”  


Jane raised her eyebrows, her arms still tight around Maura’s waist. “What?” she asked.  


“I’m not the only one who’s ticklish Jane Rizzoli.” Maura bit her lip before standing on her tip-toes and wrapping her arms around Jane’s neck, her fingers playing with the tiny curl at the base of Jane’s neck. “I’m an expert when it comes to anatomy.” She leaned in closer, her lips mere inches from Jane’s ear. “I know all the places that would drive you absolutely crazy.” She pulled back to look Jane in the eye as she let her index finger trace from Jane’s temple down the hard edge of her face to her jaw. “You don’t scare me.” She winked before stepping out of Jane’s embrace. “Now, let’s get inside and dry off before we catch cold.”  


Jane stood there, eyes wide, heart pounding. Is it hot out here all of a sudden? The liquid ice that poured down her neck and spine suddenly did nothing to cool her off. Jane took a shaky breath. There’s no way she’d getting the last laugh.  


“No.” Jane said defiantly. “You can’t make me.” She gingerly stuck her tongue out at the Doctor, ignoring the chattering of her teeth.  


“It’s freezing out there!” Maura insisted. “You’re shivering!”  


“A—a—aa-aa-mmmm n---nn---ot!” Jane shouted.  


“You’re stuttering! Get in here!” Maura rolled her eyes and came back outside, grabbed Jane by the hand, and lead her back into the morgue. “You’re such a child sometimes.”  


Jane shook her head. “I am----nnnnn---ooottt.”  


“God Jane you’re freezing!” Maura put a bare hand to Jane’s cool forehead. “You’re in the first stage of hypothermia!” Maura grabbed her hand and lead her to the left. “Come on.” Maura opened the door and lead Jane into a small room. “Take everything off.”  


“Maura!” Jane shivered. “I’m sur----rrrprised at yo----u. At least----t---taaake me to din---dinner fir—rst.”  


Maura rolled her eyes and flipped on the light switch. If only. She placed her belongings on the counter and turned the water on. After she was sure the temperature was acceptable she began helping Jane out of her wet clothing. Her fingers made fast work of the buttons of Jane’s blouse and belt. After those two items were placed gingerly on the counter, she moved to Jane’s slack clasp. She began to slide them down the detective’s hips when she felt Jane’s hands begin to pull the fabric of her shirt up over her head. Out of habit Maura lifted her arms and let the shirt be removed. She then grabbed Jane’s hand and looked at her pointedly.  


“What are you doing?” she asked.  


"Well, you must be----co---old too.”  


Maura just stared.  


“Look, if I’m naked, so are you. That’s just how it goes.” Jane began unzipping Maura’s skirt.  


“When did that become a part of our friendship?” Maura asked amused as she worked on getting Jane’s slacks down and off her legs.  


“Sometime in April I think.” the taller detective retorted as she tried to get her undershirt over her head. “Shit.” She mumbled.”  


“April huh?” Maura noticed Jane struggling. “Here, let me.” In one fluid motion the shirt was off leaving both Jane and Maura in only their underwear.  


Jane’s heart began to race. We’re going to shower now-----together. Her eyes roamed Maura’s beautiful body. I’m about to get in the shower---with her---wearing only that----oh my god. Jane felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her entire body. She bit her lip as she felt the warmth pooling between her legs. _Shit._  


“Get in.” Maura said, he voice an entire octave lower.  


**Double shit.** Jane nodded and gulped. “Mmkay.” The moment she stood under the spray she sighed and threw her head back smiling. “That’s nice.”  


“Mind scooting over?” Maura asked.  


Jane’s eyes shot open and she instantly moved over. “Sorry.” She mumbled.  


“It’s okay.” Maura laughed. “But you were right. I was a bit chilly.” She stood directly in front of Jane, smiling.  


“I didn’t realize how cold it actually was.” Jane whispered.  


Maura held Jane’s gaze, unaware that she was stepping toward the detective. “Well, at least you’re not stuttering anymore.” She leaned her head up slightly. “It means you’re warming up.”  


“I’m definitely getting there.” Jane said hoarsely, leaning down.  


“Good.” Maura said before brushing her lips against Jane’s. Jane’s eyes immediately closed as she felt Maura’s soft lips moving against her own. The kiss was slow, methodical, intoxicating. Jane felt like she was drowning. Yeah, drowning. She was enraptured by her. Her sent, her skin, her taste. Maura moaned as Jane slid her tongue across Maura’s bottom lip. Another moan signified that she had permission to enter. Her hands began to wander up Maura’s stomach to her lace bra. Her hands snaked around her back and undid the clasp. As it slid to the floor of the shower Maura grabbed her bottom lip between her teeth. Jane’s hands settled on Maura’s hips as she broke contact and made her way across Maura’s jawline, down her neck and across her beautiful ivory collarbone. Maura gasped as Jane nipped and sucked her pulse point. She grabbed a fistful of Jane’s hair, pulling her closer.  


“Jane—“ she breathed.  


“Mmmmm.” Jane responded.  


“Are you warm yet?”  


Jane moved back up and kissed Maura again, before she guided the woman’s hand down her stomach and into her soaked panties.  


“Burning.” She whispered before slamming Maura up against the shower wall, pushing her thigh in-between the doctor’s legs. Maura’s hips began to roll against Jane, causing delicious friction as the seam of her panties rubbed against her. She moaned and began rocking faster.  


“Jane-----Jane!” she cried out. Jane kissed her lips again swallowing the rest of her moans.  


“Come Maura.” She whispered. “Come.”  


Maura threw her head back against the shower wall and screwed her eyes shut, pushing a hand into Jane’s shoulder. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop! Oh God Jane please.”  


She felt her climax build as her hips sped up. “Jane!” Maura screamed as she released. She brought Jane back into another searing kiss. She pulled away when she needed air. 

“Damnit.” she hissed, her breath short.  


“That was----“  


“Amazingly excruciating.” Maura breathed, kissing Jane again.  


She slid a hand into Jane’s boy-shorts. “Mmmm Jane.” She breathed. “You’re burning up.”  


“Fix me doc.” She begged.  


Maura obliged. Slipping her fingers into Jane’s slick folds she captured Jane’s lips once again. “You’re so wet.” She whispered.  


“We are in the shower.” Jane sassed.  


Maura started moving her thumb across Jane’s sensitivity. “We both know that wasn’t the shower’s fault.”  


“Maura---“ Jane’s breath hitched when she felt Maura slide slick fingers deep inside her. She moaned loudly as she leaned her head against Maura’s shoulder. “Oh God Maur---“ She hissed as Maura’s rhythm increased. “You’re----- driving me crazy.”  


“I told you so.” Maura smirked against Jane’s lips. Her finger’s picking up speed.  


Jane braced herself against the shower wall, biting into Maura’s shoulder. “Damnit Maura-----“  


Maura smirked once more as she curled her fingers inside Jane. “Oh God!” Jane shouted as Maura began to thrust deeper and harder. “Please-----don’t stop. Don’t stop. Oh God please!”  


Maura pulled Jane’s lips to hers on final time. “Oh God!” With one final thrust Jane came undone. She leaned her head against Maura’s shoulder as her breathing began to regulate. “Jesus Christ Maura.”  


She laughed. “I told you. I’m an anatomy expert.”  


Jane kissed her again. “That’s the biggest understatement ever.”  


The moment was suddenly shattered. “Maura! I brought you the--------” The door to the bathroom opened to reveal Angela Rizzoli, clothing in hand. She stopped mid-sentence when she opened the door. There stood her beautiful daughter, clinging desperately to the woman she shared a home with, in nothing but their underwear, doing something they shouldn’t have been. Her jaw dropped.  


“Hello Angela.” Maura said cheerfully as she reached around Jane for a towel. “Thank you!” She kissed Jane briefly before stepping out of the shower. “I’ll see you at seven.” She purposefully put on Jane’s jeans and her sweatshirt, before saying her final goodbyes to an unmoved Angela and blew a kiss to Jane.  


Jane absentmindedly caught it and slapped it onto her cheek. When the door finally closed, she turned towards her mother. “We need to teach you how to knock.” She said as she brushed past her and began dressing in a pair of sweats and Maura’s BCU T-Shirt.  


“Were you two just----“  


“Bye Ma!” Jane said as she haphazardly threw open the door and made her way to the bullpen, leaving an awestruck Angela Rizzoli in her wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said-----BAM shower sex! I don’t know where this came from-----oh well haha! Can I write smut? Did I do ok? Eh, let me know, yeah?  
> -Katherine  
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS!!!!! KUDOS THE SMUT!! You know you want too ;)


End file.
